miss_othmars_pagesfandomcom-20200214-history
The "Chaos" Word
THE SHOW MUST GO ON, CHARLIE BROWN! Intro * Melvin: ''a window This Folks, is a United Feature television production. * '''Off-Screen Kids: THE OTHMAR SHOW!' * Stage is Shown. Ernie and Bert appear from the left. * Ernie and Bert: '♪Overture, curtains, lights, This is it, the night of nights, No more rehearsing and nursing a part, We know every part by heart. Overture, curtains, lights, This is it, you'll hit the heights, And oh what heights we'll hit, On with the show this is it.♪ ''they enter the right, Woodstock, Snoopy, Elmo, Linus, Charlie Brown, Peppermint Patty, The Inspector, Grover, Cookie Monster, The Pink Panther and Big Bird appear going to the left ''♪Tonight what heights we'll hit, On with the show this is it.♪ ''go to the left * '''Lucy: '''No, no, no! Listen, all of you! You've got to take direction, you've got to have discipline, you've got to have respect for your director! ''to the viewer ''I oughta slug you! ''wasp appears out of nowhere and stings her in the arm ''AAUGH! I'VE BEEN BUGGED BY A BEE!! I'VE BEEN STUNG! GET SOME BANDAGES! PAIN! PAIN! PAIN!' * ''STAND BY Ernie's Failure * Ernie: 'Okay, so what's our plot? * '''Bert: '''Uh... ''radio wave strikes Bert and he starts to sing and dance to "Doin' the Pigeon" ''♪Doin' the (coo, coo) pigeon, Doin' the (coo, coo) pigeon, Dancing a little smidgeon of the kind of ballet, that sweeps me away.♪ ''second radio wave reverts him to normal and all is quiet * 'Ernie: '''Really? Doing the Pigeon? * '''Bert: '''Uh, Yeah. * ''notices a hot air balloon Brutus with the Bullies hovering overhead * '''Brutus: '''Look! It's them. * '''Bert: This is what you get! * throws a rock at the balloon. Bully #2 fires back with a grenade launcher, hitting Handy and knocking him into the road. * Ernie: ''Gasps'' 'Bert, Look what they've done! * '''Bert: '''You Blockheads! Come back here! Coomme baack! ''balloon leaves. ''Aaugh, we were so close! * '''Handy: '''Don't worry, I'm alright. Argh! ''herd of bulls run over Handy. ''Owww. ''gets up again. Nope, I'm all fine. Agh! Inspector runs over Handy with his car. Handy ends up along the curb, lifeless. Ernie and Bert approach. * '''Ernie: '''Wow, poor Handy. * '''Bert:'' pulls Handy's head off his body.'' He's dead, Ernie! See? * Ernie: 'Yes. You gotta help me! We can't lose a friend! ''feast upon Handy's body. Food Package * Monster's room. * '''Peppermint Patty: '''Hello, Cookie Monster. How are you doing? * '''Cookie Monster: '''I'm starving. * '''Peppermint Patty: Here, I made you powdered doughnut pancake surprise. * Cookie Monster: '''Powdered doughnut pancake surprise? I love you! ''the sofa ''You know, it's not as easy as it looks. Sometimes I gotta use the remote, and sometimes my fur itches real bad! * '''Peppermint Patty: sarcastically Oh, you poor, poor thing! By the way, you forgot your briefcase! pulls a briefcase out from behind her back, and opens it up to reveal that it is filled with donuts and ice cream sundaes as she puts it on the table * Cookie Monster: '''Given the choice of the chicken pot pie and corned beef cabbage, I'd take '''both! * Taz as a tornado devouring a cornfield. Word Tools * Violet: ''the viewer Hello there. If you are watching ''The Loud House, Better watch The Quiet House. * Lucy: 'Why? Because I'm in the Show? And the creator is a Fan of ''Peanuts? * 'Violet: '''We should let Lily Loud watch ''Wacky Races. * '''Lucy: '''All this and Rabbit Stew. * '''Marcie: '''Eh, What's up Doc. * '''Violet: '''Well, Pig, Goat, Banana, Cricket... Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid and Nips the Nips. For breakfast I have pancakes to flip. * '''Lucy: THERE ARE TOO MANY HANNA-BARBERA CARTOONS! * Violet: '''Guess Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long are arrested. * '''Sally: as Bikini-Chan ''I've got just the thing. ''out a Slice of Cake How would you like a Slice of cake? * Super Sonico: up a donut Let's try a donut. * Violet: French fries? * Lucy: 'Why not this apple! No More Nonsense * ''is in a prison cell * '''Grover: But I don't belong here! It's all a big mistake! * Monster 1: Yeah, I don't belong here, either! * Monster 2: Me, too! I'm innocent! * Monster 3: in a butch Southern drawl I belong here! triggers some other monsters to complain about their not belonging here too. Grover walks over and sits down on the bed * Grover: Okay, you can do this, Grover. You can get through this without losing your sanity. Oh, that's a road we don't want to go down again. Positives. Think of the positives. Let's see...I've got no more Aqua. Yeah! then jumps to the floor In fact, no more Lene Nystrøm. No more René Dif. No more Ken, no more Barbie... brain clicks and a sonar ping is heard...No more undressing, no more Barbie! No more Sailor Moon, no more Barbie! into bed ...No more song rage, no more lawsuit! No more Barbie Magic, no more Barbie! No more Barbie! laughing No more Barbie! maniacally No more Barbie! sighs I think I'm going to like this place. Bite the Trick * Crane and his son are on a boat * Crazy-Legs Crane: Laughs Oh, Junior, you got to lighten up. I am going to battle A Shark! Holds out a Snoopy Popsicle ''Can't you hear the music? That's a 4/4 string ostinato in D minor! Every sailor knows that means death! ''Mister-Jaw jumps out of the water * Mister-Jaw: 'HEEGotcha! ''Crazy-Leg's Popsicle and bites it whole. Crazy-Legs notices his Popsicle is gone. Mister-Jaw returns to the water * '''Crazy-Legs Crane Jr.: So, some trip, eh, Father? * Crazy-Legs Crane: Oh, You're never gonna believe it! Mister-Jaw ate Snoopy! * Snoopy: Aaugh! It was Saturday Morning, Charlie Brown Something that was for the CBS Saturday Morning cartoon block. * Narrator: Ah, scene pan-fades into the house. ''Saturday morning for Peanuts. ''living room is shown. Charlie Brown, Sally and Snoopy are in the living room. On the table, there is a box of Rabbit Puffs and a Bowl Snoopy is watching his favorite Saturday morning cartoon: scene pans into Snoopy. ''The Bugs Bunny Show. ''cuts to a medium shot of the cereal and bowl. And Enjoying a bowl of Rabbit Puffs Brown grabs the box and pours in the cereal. Cuts to Grover * 'Grover: '''Wait! Is there anything else? * '''Narrator: '''We have nothing else. Sorry, But we got bankrupt and closed down. * '''Bert: '''Bankrupt? AAUGH! It's not the end! ''a shotgun at the camera * 'Narrator: '''Huh? ''Bert shoots the camera, the screen goes black. End to Death * 'Melvin: '''Well, That's all folks. ''window closes A United Feature Production In Cooperation with United Artists. Category:Madagascar Category:Sesame Street Category:Peanuts Category:Videos